


安雷车

by Sake0914



Category: So do I - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sake0914/pseuds/Sake0914





	安雷车

雷狮扶着自己的膝盖，勉强地支撑着自己的身体。两条腿微微地颤抖着。

“安迷修，你……有病啊。随便……哈……随便释放……信……信息素……干什么。”

“抱歉，是在下鲁莽了。”安迷修尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，“这里离A大很近，要不我先送你回宿舍?”

“你……哈……是……真不知……道……哈啊……还是……傻。A大……是……是Alpha的学校……你……你送我……不……哈啊”雷狮说话越来越断断续续，但是安迷修立马知道他是什么意思了。

“那，”安迷修皱着眉头，上前去扶雷狮，“你现在在我屋待一会儿，这离A大不远，街上不安全。”

雷狮猛地推开安迷修，跌跌撞撞地向前走。

安迷修飞快地跑上去把门打开，顺手扶了雷狮一把。薰衣草味的信息素萦绕着安迷修，勾出了一缕薄荷味的信息素。

倒不是安迷修自制力有多差，而是雷狮太诱人了。

安迷修把雷狮搬到床上，“你在这等我一会儿，我马上给你去买抑制剂。”

紫色的眸子现在已经蒙上了一层水雾，隐去了那份危险，取而代之的是一种懵懵懂懂的可爱。

安迷修飞快地跑出去，飞快地在大街上晃了一大圈，飞快地买来了抑制剂，飞快地回来了，飞快地硬了。

雷狮竟然在他的床上，拿着他平时上色用的马克笔自/慰!

那只笔在穴口进进出出，上面沾满了透明的液体，在月光下亮晶晶的。

雷狮白皙的手上下动着，身体因为动作上下起伏，嘴里的喘息越来越快，越来越重。

“雷……雷撕”安迷修差点咬到舌头，“抑……抑制剂，我我我买回来了，你自己会打吧？”

“嗯～”紫色的眸子对上青蓝色的眸子。

安迷修把塑料袋递给雷狮，一手捂着自己的眼睛，“非礼勿视，非礼勿听，非礼勿视，非礼勿听……”安迷修碎碎念着。

雷狮看着他的反应，轻笑一声。接过袋子的手顺势攀上了安迷修，拽了一下他的手腕。

安迷修没站稳。

薰衣草的香味迅速包裹了他。安迷修觉得自己像是身处一片薰衣草花海，风将他推进去，香味扑面而来，

且不容拒绝。

“雷狮，”安迷修凑到耳边，轻咬了一下耳垂，“我叫安迷修。”

“唔嗯，”雷狮被激起一阵战栗，“管他呢，重要吗？”

安迷修的指尖划过雷狮的小腹，继而向下，向下，最后停留在臀缝上，“是吗？”

“啊！”雷狮只觉得自己被劈成了两半，脚指头疼得蜷缩起来。穴内猛地夹住了刚捅进来的硬物。

“乖，一会儿就好。”安迷修像安慰孩子一样，但下半身的动作却丝毫不减气势。

一下又一下，一下又一下……

雷狮的眼角挂上了一颗泪珠，手紧紧抓着身下的床单，“你……慢点……要……要被顶穿了……”

带着哭腔的声音更好地激发了安迷修的施虐欲。

他越发狠厉地深入，越来越快，肉体撞击的声音令人脸红耳赤。突然，安迷修将身下人的腰托住。

雷狮只觉得一阵天旋地转，体位就换了过来。

“你……你个混蛋。”雷狮低下头看着安迷修那双含笑的眼睛。

“好看吗？”安迷修指了指交合处。那里已是一片狼藉，带着血丝的温热肠液顺着安迷修的腿流到床单上，将身下的床单浸染成深色。

骑乘的体位让雷狮可以清楚地看到身下的情况，他倒吸了一口凉气。

他简直不敢相信这是他的身体。

安迷修凑到他面前，笑盈盈地问了一句，“我是谁？”

雷狮咬紧下唇，不吭声。

就在他即将松一口气时，安迷修猛然向上一顶，进入了他的生殖腔。

“啊！”雷狮的泪水顺着脸颊，滴到安迷修结实的腹肌上。

“太……深了!你，你出……啊!”

话还没说完，雷狮就被如狂风暴雨般的撞击撞得有些恍惚，他不得不把手搭在安迷修的肩膀上，以免被顶飞出去。

“错了哦，骑士长大人。”

“你出……啊……唔哈……慢点……啊”

“又错了呢。”

凶猛的撞击一波比一波狠，雷狮感觉自己薄薄的肚皮之下就是那骇人的东西。

“你……安迷修!”雷狮这一声几乎是喊出来的。

“对了哦。奖励你一下好了。”安迷修在雷狮的锁骨上种下了一颗草莓。

月亮照在床上，照亮这整夜的荒唐。雷狮就一个想法——这人绝逼是个永动机。


End file.
